


I See The Path (I See The Future)

by prototyping



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Gen, I want this in KH3, genfic, is that so much to ask, platonic fluff, this fandom needs more genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long and difficult road, three best friends reunite at last. Destiny is never left to chance, but one can't be blamed for having doubted along the way. Ventus + Terra + Aqua, written in hopes of KH3 having a similar ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Path (I See The Future)

**Author's Note:**

> To give credit where it's due, this fic was based largely on [this deviation](http://jointoperation.deviantart.com/art/DS-KH-No-Way-Out-Single-508288455) and is dedicated to its talented creator. <3

The  _snap_  of all three Keyblades disappearing was a sound of finality, of completion, a clap of distant thunder across the wasteland. The fields of sand and stone lay deathly still, even more torn and scarred than they had been left by the previous two battles in years past.  
  
Among this rolling expanse of emptiness, there were now only three signs of life to be found, but barely so by the looks of them. Three individuals, three soldiers, battered and bruised and bloodied in the aftermath of a conflict that should have left them with far less than that -- and yet they were alive, and together, in spite of the odds that always seemed to work against them.  
  
Ventus looked the most well off between them, although that was no coincidence. He had still been brought to his knees, however -- he and Aqua both -- and as he struggled to catch his breath and gather the energy to move, he could only stare across at the third person present. He was the only one who still had the strength to stand, whose last-minute appearance had undoubtedly turned the tide in their favor. He had been a storm of power and force then, fierce and unyielding against the forces of darkness that had crashed and broken against him like water on stone. He had been terrifying in his own way, formidable even to his allies.  
  
As he looked back at Ven now, none of that showed. Not in his eyes, which were suddenly warm and gentle, or in the smile that slowly dawned on his face and softened his sharp features. It was an old, familiar expression, and Ven knew the words it was meant to convey. More than that, this was the first time in so long that he could believe it without a doubt, and that realization seemed to cut loose the knot in his chest -- tension, fear, uncertainty -- that he had been unconsciously holding onto up until that moment.  
  
 _It's okay, Ven._  
  
Terra never lied. If he said it was over, then it was over. Everything was okay.  
  
"T..." Ven's voice caught, stuck on exhaustion as well as emotion. As much as he had hoped and waited and worked for this moment, he abruptly realized that he wasn't sure what to do now that it was here.  
  
Terra glanced sidelong at Aqua, sharing the same reassurance with her. He closed his eyes, and even at this distance Ven could see him relax, as if finally at ease. Then, so gradually that it was hard to tell at first, Terra swayed backwards -- and started to fall.  
  
 _"Terra!"_  His wounds and aches ignored -- forgotten, rather -- Ven hauled himself up onto unsteady legs and took off at a stumbling run.  
  
There were only seconds between them, but it felt longer than that, as if he were struggling against the weight of time that fought, even now, to delay their reunion. Time had kept them apart. Time had threatened to dust away the last of hopes worn thin. Time had driven the pains of grief and loneliness deeper rather than healing them.  
  
And yet time, in all its cruelty and immovable might, was powerless in one regard: it had tested, exhausted, and taken full advantage of their hearts, but it hadn't been able to sway even one of them.  
  
Ven caught Terra's wrists and held tight, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't manage that much weight even at full strength, so now his weakened fingers stood no chance at keeping their grasp despite how desperately he tried -- but then a breeze of color joined him and caught Terra by the shoulders, halting his descent. Aqua met Ven's gaze and nodded, and together they carefully lowered him to the ground.  
  
Terra's injuries didn't look life-threatening, but Ven refused to make assumptions even -- or maybe especially -- at this point. His energy for casting was nearly depleted, but he focused and reached inside himself regardless, scraping together all that he could for a healing spell--  
  
\--except that a hand closed over his and broke his concentration. With a startled blink he opened his eyes to see Terra smiling wearily up at him, his head cradled on Aqua's knees. That, too, said enough, and Ven returned the sentiment with a grin, even a shaky laugh, as he moved to link their fingers.  
  
"Hey, now." Terra's voice was tired, a little strained, but it sounded as casual as could be as he teased, "You don't have to cry over me."  
  
"Huh?" Ven blinked again, and it took him a moment to realize that his eyes were moist, that the blur around the edges of his vision wasn't a symptom of fatigue. He quickly drew the back of his free hand across his eyes. "I'm not crying!"  
  
Terra and Aqua both chuckled, but they were sympathetic sounds. Leaning back, Terra looked up at her as his left hand found hers and they, too, interlocked fingers almost unconsciously. "Hey," he greeted simply.  
  
Aqua's smile grew a little. She brushed some damp hair from his forehead, smoothing it back in small, distracted, but meaningful motions. "Welcome back," she murmured.  
  
Terra gave both hands a fond squeeze. As tired as he was, he couldn't stop smiling; just being  _able_  to smile, having a reason to do so, was more uplifting than anything he'd felt in years. Or almost anything, he acknowledged as he watched his two friends: Aqua, with her calming, encouraging presence and kind smile that spoke of unshakeable faith, with more strength behind that gentle demeanor than he could ever hope to achieve himself -- and Ven, looking as bright and innocent and trusting as he had in simpler, older times, the dirt on his face smudged by tears but not dampening his relieved and delighted grin in the least.  
  
Their happiness was almost a tangible thing right then, soothing his aches in body and mind alike -- and yet one thought, one thing that needed to be said, managed to sober Terra's otherwise content thoughts. His smile wavered, turning solemn, and his gaze lowered.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long," he said quietly. "...And before -- I should have listened t--"  
  
Aqua and Ven moved at the same time: she put a finger lightly on Terra's lips, hushing him, and Ven bumped his shoulder with an easy fist. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ven assured him. From the way he spoke, it was as if Terra had simply missed a training session or forgotten his birthday, and not played directly into a scheme that had cost all three of them so much. "We'd all have something to apologize for, you know?"  
  
Aqua was just as dismissive. "Ventus is right. What's done is done -- all that matters is where we go from here." Her hand fell away to rest instead on Ven's shoulder, a gesture that closed their three-way circle, and they smiled at each other in agreement before looking down at Terra.  
  
"Whatever happens, it'll be together from now on," said Ven resolutely. "Right?"  
  
Terra stared at them both. It was only because he knew them so well -- no, it was because he knew them better than anyone that he could tell they meant every word. There were no grudges, no doubts, no regrets, no secrets between the three of them now. All they had and needed were each other, and that was all that mattered. It had taken far too long, but things were finally set right again, back to the way they should have been.  
  
And, Terra decided as he nodded once, it had been worth the wait.  
  
"You bet."


End file.
